supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal:Celebrations!
Chapter 2: Celebrations! As they walked inside Peach closed the door behind them. Mario's eyes widened as he saw big, red banners, streamers and balloons. He looked up and saw a long, wide banner marked "Gone 4 Good!" over the entrance to the castle Lounge. "Well? Whaddya think?" Peach asked, looking proud of 'her' work. Of course, all of the Toads were the ones who did ALL of the work. "It's great?" Mario responded. "Come on!" Peach sang, grabbing Mario's hand and pulling him. He then followed her down the long hallway. They could have heard the faint sound of people talking and music playing. When they entered, Mario saw many of his friends talking, eating or playing video games. Loud music was also playing. Mario looked around for a few more seconds and then saw Luigi talking and laughing with Toad. "I'll be right back!" Mario stated, looking over at Peach. "You go ahead now!" she yelled, barely audible over the music. Mario nodded and walked over to the green plumber. Luigi saw him coming and spun around. "What took you SO long?" he joked, lightly slugging Mario on the shoulder. "Hey Mario!" Toad greeted. "Oh hey!" he shot back, with a pat on the back. He then started to look around the room with a confused look. "Why is Peach celebrating this again?" he asked, scratching his head. "Princess Peach said that since Bowser hasn't attacked or done ANYTHING for over a year, she's celebrating….but I think that he's just planning something even bigger this time." Toad mumbled, shaking his head. "Heh heh, you're probably right. Or he just gave up." Luigi stated. They continued to talk about the whole Bowser situation and what he could be planning as they spoke. "Hi-ya guys!" a familiar voice greeted from behind the trio. Mario, Toad and Luigi quickly spun around to see Daisy standing behind them. "Oh hey Daisy!" Mario and Toad greeted. "Uhh….yeah….hi Daisy." Luigi shyly said, nervously glancing at her. She then looked at him in a confused manner. "Something wrong Luigi?" the foreign Princess asked, tiling her head slightly. "NOTHING!" Luigi exclaimed, scaring everyone. Mario quickly intervened at grabbed Luigi's arm. "I'll be right back guys." Mario informed, dragging his younger brother behind him. Daisy and Toad shared confused glances and shrugged. "Hey! You know I hate being dragged!" the green one barked. When they were finally in the clear, Mario let him go. "What was that for!" the green plumber barked, folding his arms. "Dude! You've almost embarrassed yourself in front of her! You NEED to know how to talk to girls." "I know!" "Just be cool." Mario informed, gently pushing him back to where they were. "Hey! I'm not ready!" Luigi protested, but was over-powered by Mario. Daisy and Toad saw them and once again shrugged. Daisy looked at Luigi as he was slightly quivering. "Seriously, what's wrong?" she asked, holding back fits of laughter. "Nothing!" he whined. "Riiight….Luigi, you don't look so good." she added, pursing her lips. "Oh forget him! He'll come to his senses eventually!" Toad jokingly said, walking in front of the green plumber and started to frantically wave his tiny arms in his face. Luigi snapped out of his thoughts and saw Toad standing in front of him. Mario face-palmed and shook his head in disbelief. "Wha-?" Luigi stammered. At this moment, Peach's voice was heard over a microphone. The music was stopped as well….by Toadsworth, who was mumbling something under his breath. "Phew….this new-aged music is totally useless! Glad to get rid of that!" "Let's go…" Toad said, motioning for the gang to follow. When Mario and Luigi were out of sight, Daisy turned back and whispered something into his ear. "You weren't checking me out, RIGHT Luigi?" she asked, along with a death stare. "O-Of course not! Why would you think that?" Luigi lied. This made her soften up a bit. "Fine….let's go." They proceeded to walk towards Mario and Toad, who were in the middle of a crowd. Peach then proceeded to speak when she saw that everyone settled down. "Umm….hello everyone!" she greeted "I hope that you all are enjoying your time here!" Peach continued. At this moment, an uproar was heard from the crowd of Toads, Yoshis and Koopas. She felt so proud. Mario then nudged Luigi in his shoulder. "At least she's not failing at making a speech this time." {''' Princess Peach was on top of a stage in Starborn Valley. She was in an arena with seats for at least 75,000 people. "Hello everyo-" she started, but was cut off by an angry Toad from in the front row. "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" he shouted. Peach gasped. "Fine! Anyways, I would like to than-" she continued, but was once again cut off by a pink-spotted female Toad from in the middle section. "BOO! WORST SPEECH EVER!" "But I didn't even say anything as yet!" Peach defended, stomping her foot in anger. All of a sudden, all of the spectators started to throw tomatoes at her. "Hey! Watch it! Do you even know who I am! I am the PRINCESS of the Mush- Ahhh!" she yelled, getting hit directly in the face by one of the crimson hued vegetables. Peach fell flat on her back and started to cry. Mario and Luigi exchanged glances. "Ma-rio! Why'd you throw that one!" Luigi asked. Mario just shrugged. "Beats me…"}'''